The Small Story of The Loner, Leaf
by I Luvz cheese-its
Summary: Leaf was very young when her father disappeared. Never knowing her mother or any other kin, she was subdued to wander aimlessly throughout the land. Upon stumbling into Sandclan territory, she was tossed into the amazing life of the clans. Little does she know, a true home is just around the corner.
1. Allegiances & Prolouge

Sandclan

Leader: Foxstar

Deputy: Kinkwing

Medicine Cat: Mossfrost (Ivypaw)

Warriors: Hayfoot (Poppypaw)

Foggorse

Jaymouse

Redpelt (Hawkpaw)

Deerclaw

Sunstripe

Thornleap

Aquastream

Russetdawn

Goldennose

Cinderbird (Smallpaw)

Lakestep

Whiteleaf

Snowstripe

Daisystorm

Swanberry (Rainpaw)

Curlyfur

Bramblestep (Drypaw)

Apprentices: Drypaw

Ivypaw

Smallpaw

Poppypaw

Hawkpaw

Queens: Bluefire

Mate: Thornleap Kits: Zinniakit & Muddykit

Doebird

Mate: Goldennose Kits: Mintkit, Grasskit, Leapordkit, Fawnkit, & Mousekit

Elders: Yellowstripe

Fuzzynose

Shrewface

Roughpaw

Blackflame

/

Cliffclan

Leader: Greenstar

Deputy: Silvergorse

Medicine Cat: Lightningheart

Warriors: Applefur

Spotteddawn

Snakenose

Palefur

Moleheart

Poppybird (Eaglepaw)

Doenose

Wolftooth

Ratstripe

Pinkfang

Leafpelt

Wolfsong

Starlingleg (Sleepypaw)

Bumblewing

Moonwhisker

Tallface

Hollowheart

Vixenfang

Apprentices: Eaglepaw

Sleepypaw

Queens: Loudstep

Mate: Ratstripe Kits: Expecting

Elders: Chickenfeather

Firepelt

Oakfire

Tanglestar

Badgerclaw

/

Fernclan

Leader: Gorsestar

Deputy: Shellfoot

Medicine Cat: Flowerpool (Onepaw)

Warriors: Gorsewhisker

Cherryleaf

Pigeonfur

Heavyheart

Owlfall (Thunderpaw)

Frostflight

Blossompelt

Lionsong (Sheeppaw)

Nutleg

Spiderheart

Rainclaw

Foxflower

Featherpool

Horseleap (Highpaw)

Darkbriar

Sweetflower

Honeytail

Brownfur

Apprentices: Highpaw

Onepaw

Thunderpaw

Sheeppaw

Queens: Antpool

Mate: Brownfur Kits: Fluffykit & Cedarkit

Bushclaw

Mate: Gorsestar Kits: Applekit, Wetkit, & Stormkit

Elders: Curlywhisker

Dirtystep

Icyeyes

Snowgaze

….…

Preface

Many, many years after the great battle, a new Windclan leader arose. She tried hard to overthrow the clans, only to get herself and her clan driven out. Meanwhile, twolegs invaded the lake territory (again) and drove the remaining clans far far away. For countless seasons, they wandered, wandered. Until they found their new home. From there they changed the names of the clans and slowly evolved to match their surroundings. Thunderclan became known as Sandclan. A quick thinking, fast clan that could easily race about in the sandy area they lived in. Shadowclan became Cliffclan. A ruthless clan whom could cling to the slipperiest stone surfaces. Riverclan became known as Fernclan. A wise clan with a love of water and a neat sense of humor.

As for Windclan, they fled to the mountains and split into two different clans. Iceclan and Rockclan. Two fast, proud, thick-furred, stocky clans of cats. We shall get to their stories later. As for now, we will focus on the story of Leaf, a young loner whom barely has any idea of her origins. Little does she know of the surprises that wait for her in the secret world of the clans.

Please reader, do read the small tale of the loner, Leaf.


	2. A Begining and a Decision

Leaf ducked under a log as she raced after the rabbit. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she pushed herself towards the fat, but fast creature. Her white face twisted in effort, she leapt forward and managed to snag the rabbit between her paws, twist her head, and sink her teeth into its throat. It twitched feebly until going limp. "This'll feed me for a moon!" She yowled in triumph. She picked it up by its scruff and began dragging it in the direction of her den. Leaf had been two moons old when her father disappeared and left to fend for herself. Upon being too young to hunt and fight, she almost died. Then, she met two nice cats named Redpaw and Bramblepaw who taught her how to hunt and the basic fighting techniques for kits her age. Leaf was six moons old now, and hadn't seen the two, nice she-cats for a long time. Greenleaf had been very kind to her by providing enough food to make her nice and lean.

Leaf was almost home now. Suddenly, she noticed something…strange. The overwhelming scent of many cats. Stopping, she dropped the rabbit and sniffed around. Guessing it was nothing, she picked back up the rabbit and continued on again until an icy voice stopped her dead in her tracks. "What do you think you're doin' with our prey?" She slowly turned around to see four fully grown cats. They were all heading towards her. Her neck and back fur bristled. She was not going down without a fight. "Who said it was _your_ prey?" She spat at them. The largest, a tom, stepped forward, curled his upper lip, and snarled, "Your on Cliffclan territory! Now drop that rabbit before I make you!". Leaf didn't let the threat faze her "What are you going to do? Stone me with berries? Oh I'm SO scared!" She let her voice take a mocking tone and inwardly smirked with satisfaction. The same tom leapt forward, and without warning, slashed a deep wound in her shoulder "Ratstripe, Snakenose, Tallface! Attack!" He shrieked as he slashed another, deeper wound in her other shoulder.

All Leaf could feel was searing pain as all four of them attacked her with their sharp teeth and even sharper claws. She blindly lashed out and tried to hit one of them, only to come into contact with empty air. They clawed every single body part they could reach. Then, after what seemed like a moon of torture, they all stepped back. Leaving her with a cut nose, a shredded ear, a sliced belly, and the two shoulder wounds. Gasping for air and attempting to refocus her eyesight (she was beginning to see black dots). They all smirked at her, paws covered in her blood, the same tom hissed "Now I'd advise you leave now…unless you want to go through the same ordeal you just went through…" he lifted a bloody paw. Leaf turned and stumbled, trying to hurry away as her blood spilled on the ground. She scrambled away in that direction when she came across a land bridge. Not hesitating to think about what might be on the other side of the bridge, she stumbled across to the other side.

She kept on stumbling across the sandy terrain, vision getting fuzzier, until she reached a shallow dip that went into a small clearing. A cheerful, "Good job, Hawkpaw!" drifted up to Leaf I know that voice! Peering into the clearing, she saw two cats that she easily recognized. _Bramblepaw! Redpaw!_ Sure enough, there was Bramblepaw and Redpaw along with two smaller cats. _Surely they'll help me!_ Without thinking, she let out a feeble cry, "Redpaw…Bramblepaw…help…" . Her vision was darkening quickly. They all whirled around. The last thing she saw and heard was a "Oh my Starclan! It's Leaf!" As Bramplepaw and Redpaw darted forward.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Leaf awoke in a warm, dark area on a bed of moss. Her joints, shoulders, ears, and stomach were very sore. She let out a groan of pain. "Ah, I see you're up." a cheerful voice entered her ears and she jumped when she realized that she wasn't alone. "Careful, you might rub the polituce off." the same voice entered her ears. Suddenly, memories came flooding back to her. The rabbit, the cats, the pain, Redpaw and Bramplepaw darting forward as her vision blackened. She shrank into her nest, thinking about bad things and enemies, "Who are you?" She squeaked nervously. "Oh, I've completely forgotten my manners!" The cat murmured, "I should have introduced myself." a small, silver tabby stepped out of the shadows, "My name is Ivypaw. And you are in the Medicine Den in Sanclan's camp."

Lead blinked, "Sandclan?" she echoed. "What's Sandclan?" Ivypaw blinked, "Redpelt and Bramblestep never told you about the clans?" A confused look appeared on Leaf's face "Who are Redpelt and Bramblestep?" Leaf asked. Ivypaw looked slightly frustrated at her stupidity for a moment, but quickly wiped the look off. "You may better know them as Redpaw and Bramblepaw." She informed her. Leaf thought for a moment until it hit her "They changed their names?" Ivypaw nodded. "Now, back to my earlier question, did Redpelt and Bramblestep ever tell you of the clans?" Leaf shook her head. Ivypaw straightened a bit, "Then I'll tell you." And from there, Ivypaw told her of the four clans in the forest, of Tigerstar's treachery, of Firestar's great reign, of the clans getting driven out of the forest, of the great battle and Tigerstar's close run with the clans, she then finished the story with Sharpstar's treachery and the renaming of the remaining clans. By the time Ivypaw was done, the sun was sinking over the sandy dunes. A larger, older, gray she-cat with green eyes stepped into the den with a bundle pungent herbs in her mouth. "Leaf," the she-cat called "Foxstar wants to speak with you."

Foxstar's den was a large, hollow sandstone boulder nestled in between sand dunes. Leaf held her head high as the deputy, Kinkwing, escorted her into Foxstar's den. The inside of the den was dark and warm and smelled of mint. Foxstar lifted her ginger head up and greeted them both with a warm smile. "Leaf, you were unconscious for quite a while. Broke Roughpaw's record of two sunrises." Leaf cringed inside. "How long was I unconscious?" She asked, "Three sunrises." Foxstar answered calmly. "I really hope I wasn't a burden." Leaf said. Foxstar purred and flicked her tail warmheartedly. "It was no problem, we had way too many herbs anyway." Foxstar assured her. Leaf relaxed and remembered what she was going to ask her. "F-Foxstar, may ask a question?" She stuttered feeling really stupid at her trembling voice. Foxstar cocked her head, looking interested, "What is it, Leaf?" Leaf finally found her confidence and raised her head high. "Foxstar, I want to join the clans.'' Leaf announced, much to the surprised looks of Kinkwing and Foxstar. Leaf continued on "I understand the responsibilities of joining a clan and am ready to take them on; Ivypaw even explained your traditions and customs to me."

Foxstar took a deep breath, "Do you know which clan you would like to live in?" She asked calmly. Leaf flinched, she hadn't thought about it. Not even once. Cliffclan was so mean and she didn't even know what Fernclan was like. "I really don't know, I mean, I haven't had much experience of the other two and I don't know which one I'm most adapted to." Leaf explained. Kinkwing looked up from where he had been staring at the ground, deep in thought. "Maybe she could spend one moon in each clan like, you know, a trial period." He suggested. Foxstar nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled." She announced to the two of them, "Trial period it is."


End file.
